The Potter Parody Written in Spanish Class
by FTJ Stupid Storytellers
Summary: A stupid Potter parody written in Spanish Class. Wow the title sums it up. If you insist on being specific it's of the 5th book. R&R please and thank you.


**Disclaimer** – No we don't own Harry Potter, it's so sad vv. If we ever do we'll keep ya posted.  
  
**Favorite Flames** – Because some people are just so totally annoying they don't leave their name for the review we have decided to honor these nameless flame throwers. And the people who left bad reviews can get yelled at too. It's just THAT fun.  
  
**Reviewer** – wow that is crap.

FTJ – You know what really is crap? Your creativeness in thinking up names. Reviewer very original. You need to improve  
  
**Gypsyfreak** - i think only people who read the 5th book would think this funny and i did and i do but people who cried at the ending when harry's godfather died will probly just start crying again at the thoguht of it.

FTJ – Oh my God! You need to suck it up. If you thought it was funny and didn't cry (again) then let the people who cry send me flames. Duh.  
  
**Tabone** - Your story was slightly comical...But exceedingly stupid.

FTJ – Okay I seriously hope that's not his real name. Like why didn't his ma buy a baby-book or something. By the way it was supposed to be comical and stupid. Good job for telling me what I know.  
  
**Me** – dude. that was so wierd it was...sort of stupid. FTJ – me, another one of these interesting names. Tabone (which sounds like a piece of meat) is better than me. And for the record look who is stupid. Me can't even spell weird. W-E-I-R-D  
  
**-** wtf? where WAS the good part?

FTJ – Ok what precisely do you mean by the 'good' part? If you ask me the good part is the funny part. DUH!  
  
**Frithrah** - For starters, your shouldn't abreviate so much and replacing a part of the story with "blah" repeatedly is NOT a good idea. The "junk" will help the reader to understand the story. You need more description, more plotline, and you need to improve.

FTJ – Yes it was so much fun to criticize her stupid story. FTJ stupid is funny stupid. Frithrah stupid is like naming a talking mouse Strawberry. The people who read this story probably should of read the 5th Harry Potter book 1st. If they didn't it ain't our fault. By the way does anyone other than us think her parents forgot to poke enough airholes in her box? Nonsensical pointless stuff is funny! By the way Ms. Bratty Know it all you spelled abbreviated wrong. A-B-B-R-E-V-I-A-T-E-D.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
The Stupid Potter Parody Written in Language Arts Once upon a Spanish class a story was written. It started with a fifteen year old boy who was a whiney hormonal teen, and happened to have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.  
  
I'll skip that junk and get t the good part.  
  
Harry Potter who was about to start his 5th year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and ..., was at The Dursley's house.  
  
Harry was outside listening to Spongebob Squarepants, when suddenly a great black dog appeared in the middle of the road. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," cried Harry how cute." And Harry ran out in the middle of the road, stretching his wand arm and regular arm out in the process.  
  
"BANG, SPLAT!" The Night Bus fell out of the sky and on top of the dog.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry cried running out to the smooshed dog. Then suddenly Lupin appears and cries "No Harry it's too late there is nothing you can do."  
  
Then Dumbledore and Voldemort fall from the sky too and start dueling, and the world ends in the process.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
